


Three Times

by PopPriceless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPriceless/pseuds/PopPriceless
Summary: Steve and Tony have sex three times. Once because of need, once because of alcohol, and once because they shared a bed.





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I wrote it super fast, but I need something to put on this account and I liked the idea.
> 
> Pretty much regular MCU Timeframe and Plot, but Tony meets Steve before they fight Loki together.

Tony tried to contain himself, his mind in so many places at once. He looked down at Steve, who was currently on his knees, pulling at his pants and looking up at him with an expression that could only be described as pure lust.

“Rogers, wait. Hold on.” Tony whispered, stopping Steve from continuing to take off his pants.“W-we just met five minutes ago.”

“I know.”

Tony felt his hands run through Steve’s hair before he finally nodded. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Steve shot off like a cannon, throwing Tony’s pants off and immediately feeling his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Tony bit his lip, watching Steve’s hands feel him up and down as pleasure coursed through his body.

“H-how?” Was all he managed to gasp out before Steve’s lips covered his own.

_____________________________________

(Twenty Minutes Ago)

“I really can’t believe you’re the person my dad wouldn’t shut up about. I expected more.” Tony muttered under his breath, almost hoping Steve would hear. He was bored, and the current meeting that Fury set up between them was pointless. A part of him wanted to see if the man across from him could be provoked.

Steve turned back around immediately, his calm demeanor staying intact as he glanced up and down at Tony. “I’m sure most people would trust me over a maniac in a metal suit. I saw that stunt you pulled at that press briefing in 2008. That antic could’ve gotten you killed. Everyone knows who iron man is now. You’re a target.”

“I’m not a target, Rogers. I could easily kill anyone who wants me dead before they kill me.” Tony said, crossing his arms as he walked closer to Steve.

“You can’t guarantee that, Stark. One wrong move and you’re the next threat. But... I shouldn’t waste my time explaining this to you. You obviously don’t understand what a threat is, judging by your decision making.” Steve spat, narrowing his eyes.

Tony felt anger course through him, and he uncrossed his arms before walking even closer to Steve. “You’re not the hero you think you are. You should stop talking right now and leave, or else-”

“Or else what?” Steve interrupted, eyebrow cocked smugly.

Tony’s eyes glanced down to Steve’s lips, his anger soon turning into a completely different feeling.

“Or else I’ll make you.” He whispered, standing up straighter as he tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightening in his pants.

There was a short silence, the only noise in the room being angry breathing. Then Tony felt himself being pushed against the nearest wall, lips crashing into his faster than he had time to think.

“Shit.” He muttered when the kiss ended, watching Steve take off his coat and drop it on the ground roughly next to him. His hands were soon back on Tony, pulling at his shirt and running his hands down his hips.

________________________________________

It wasn’t that Tony wasn’t into the whole thing, it was actually the best sex he’d ever had. The main problem, unfortunately, was the person behind it. Afterall, it wasn’t really everyday you got fucked by a childhood hero.

Still, he tasted like mint and had perfect, soft skin that Tony practically melted into when he put his hands on him. When he was gone by the next morning, Tony couldn’t help but be disappointed.

________________________________________

“Don’t. Moan.”

There was a tint to Steve’s cheeks, a drunk tint that made his eyes wild and his hair tousled. He led Tony away from the common room, his much smaller hand being forcefully pulled by a super soldier who was five times stronger than him.

“Steve, no. We agreed that having sex was a one-time thing. It was just to let off a little steam, remember? It’s been a year, and I’m dating Pepper. I’m not letting you perform a sex act on me in the _fucking hallway_ while a party’s going on in the common room.” 

But Steve didn’t seem to listen, and Tony felt the blond’s hands aim for the belt around his waist. Tony tried to say no, but he knew deep down that he missed having sex with Steve- even if it was supposed to be a one-time thing.

Steve tore his pants down, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. “Can I?”

“Jesus- Fine. Yes.”

The other man smirked, tearing the underwear down and wrapping his hands around Tony’s cock. It was already mostly hard, and Steve took the head around his mouth in a way that had Tony stifling a whimper.

It wasn’t long before Steve had the whole cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down with surprising speed. Tony bit his lip to keep from moaning, gripping the back of Steve’s hair and bucking his hips forward.

“God, fuck.” Tony shook his head. “I can’t hold out anymore Steve.”

A few seconds later and Tony came, spilling into Steve’s mouth as his hips spasmed. Steve swallowed easily, wiping his mouth before standing up to press his lips against Tony.

The kiss was short but sweet and Tony was disappointed when it ended. After they pulled away Steve started to walk down the hall, leaving Tony dazed and confused.  
_____________________________

The third time they had sex was at Clint’s house.

Tony had joked with Clint earlier in the day about him and Steve sleeping in the same bed. “Am I going to have to share a bed with Rogers? That’d be interesting.” He had said, laughing.

But Clint obviously didn’t know about the amount of times Tony and Steve had done something together. He didn’t know, so he had them share the same bed.

It was an interesting bedroom, a small blow-up mattress settled in the middle of an empty office. Steve slept at one side, insisting at the beginning of their sleep that they weren’t going to touch. Tony agreed right away, knowing Steve still felt guilty about his drunken blowjob at the avengers party. Tony couldn’t blame him, they hadn’t talked in months because of it. It put a strain between them and it put a strain on the whole team as a result.

But in the dark of night, their bodies found each other. It wasn’t long until they were kissing, Tony finally tasting the strong minty flavor on Steve’s lips again. They had sex, making almost no sound in the process. After, when both of them could barely stay awake, Tony stared at Steve’s bright eyes. Perfect, soft skin was wrapped around his body once again.

He felt himself almost drifting to sleep, when a thought crossed his mind. “Steve?”

Steve smiled, something that Tony rarely saw from him anymore. “Hm?”

“Will I…” Tony hesitated, wondering if he should ask the question that he’d always had in the back of his mind. The one he first came across all those years ago, when they first had sex.

“Yes?” Steve asked, eyes wide with patience.

“Will I always just be a one-night stand to you?”

The question hung in the air, so heavy that Steve glanced down in quiet thought. Tony watched him, his eyes pleading.

_Please Steve. Please tell me I’m not._

“Of course not.” Steve whispered after another moment, leaning to press a soft kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “You mean something to me. I don’t know what that something is right now, but you do.”

Tony felt his heart race. It was like falling in love all over again, except with someone he’d known for years. Someone he’d sacrifice his life for. Someone he loved, platonically and otherwise.

“Goodnight Tony.” Steve whispered, kissing Tony one last time before he fell asleep.

It was the last time they ever kissed each other.

__________________________

It always drove Tony insane, how he couldn’t  
touch or talk to Steve like the rest of the team. They had history that people didn’t know about, and he made the mistake of having sex with Steve that first time they met in his office all those years ago. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. He soon realized his real mistake was thinking they could be anything other than a one-night stand.

Civil war happened, a dispute that couldn’t be resolved with anal sex or a blowjob and they truly fought for the first time. Steve left him, and Tony finally knew that he was always just a one-night stand to Steve. He never meant anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that Steve can’t get drunk, but I’m making him drunk for the sake of the story. Also, who knows? Maybe too much of Thor’s liquor can get him wasted.


End file.
